


Fanart for 'a symbol of subjugation'

by wooyaaah (eichem)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eichem/pseuds/wooyaaah
Summary: Witness my dramatic ass simping for the story and mdtb.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 38
Kudos: 216





	1. Tobirama's clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a symbol of subjugation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368578) by [evocates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/pseuds/evocates). 



> This is how I imagined Tobirama's clothes in 'a symbol of subjugation'. Please read this amazing fic if you haven't yet! <3
> 
> This was made before drelfina posted [an intriguing companion piece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370944) on Senju & Uchiha collaboration in making mesh armour, likely Tobirama wouldn't be wearing fishnet during the course of the story. So this fanart used a bit of artistic license as I just couldn't get this image out of my mind :-Dd

Tobirama is wearing Uchiha montsuki haori, with clan symbols embroidered on chest, sleeves, and back. 


	2. Arashi-no-shihaisha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uchiha Tobirama, a certified badass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Chapter 11 of 'a symbol of subjugation'.
> 
> Another disclaimer: this doesn't illustrate the chapter _exact_ ly. I used some artistic liberties to draw Tobirama in action during a storm, instead of during dawn like written in the chapter (I actually just realized this when I was re-reading the fic...).
> 
> Tobirama facing off tsunami head-on was my number 1 favorite moment. I have another illustration in the works on Tobirama's visit to Uzushio that I might post later.
> 
> If you have read the fic, let me know what's your favorite scene/moment! ^w^
> 
> I also updated the previous chapter with added illustration. Check it out :D

**Author's Note:**

> I have a freshly-made twitter account: @wooyaaah to post fanarts and interact with people. I would be happy to talk with fellow madatobi shippers there if you're interested ;3


End file.
